Devil's Son
by TiGGs96
Summary: He wasn't human, though he could pass as one. That boy there isn't anything you have ever seen. Who he was before doesn't matter now, not when he willing accepted the housing of dragons. His parents are the stormy night and the lava rocks, his mind is molded to fit the needs of the devil. Beware, fore he will sooner tear out your heart than speak the truth... (Blood mentioned.)
1. Misfire

The night was calm, the last light of dusk smeared purple and pinks over the horizon. Clouds were vacant, showing us vibrant holes in the ebony stone above. The moon left its place in the center, allowing the stars to shine all the brighter. The ocean below was a collage of all the hues of blues, glinting within its choppy waters. Gentle winds blew in the smell of his homeland and the sea, his nose picking up the familiar salt and sediment.

He hated it.

The painted horizon would soon be scrapped away to show its true hide. The scorched sky would remind him too much of his enslavement, the feeling of claustrophobia rising within him. While the moon left the stars alone, the poor fellows would only have a better view of the carnage coming. The slashing waves would soon be replaced with glinting metal, reflecting the blood of his kin. The winds whip his senses with the bitter, cold waters and leash him to his volcanic prison.

He hated it.

But, nonetheless, he will do what has to be done. His kin needs him for protection, inspiration, and hope. He protects them from the traitorous fires that leave them vulnerable. He tries to inspire them to do all they can and them some, for the promise of tomorrow. He attempts to give them hope that things will get better, coming from the mouth of the lone species.

He hated it.

He tries to do these things, the attempts, but they seem all for naught. He sees his kind shrinking as the days go on. Even though the young are still being born at a rapid rate here, the dead seem to be slowing all of us down. Mothers can't afford to be stubborn or picky, any nice male would do. Fathers can't always stay to teach their offspring, that leaves the job to the queen. And the young themselves, they don't always remember their own names. Why would they? To do such a thing would be a dishonor to the nest, individuality would lead to selfish thoughts and actions. And this could be the downfall to a large portion of the dragon kind.

He hated it.

Looking back on his life, he is no better than this generation. Abandoned, yet already knowing how to survive the reality. He remembers looking up to see the nest, the taller species, and the queen. He remembers the tales that the queen would share, about how different types of dragons would live in all parts of the endless world. An individual dragon living without a care, flying without a destination in mind, gorging themselves of food not of their own, and eventually all dying at their own claws.

He hated it.

Well, that's what he told to everyone else. He will only admit it in his own mind, that in a way, this lifestyle was more ideal than the one he lived now. The thought of soaring until his wings had touched from one side of the world to the other, entices his so. The mention of him being the last of his kind, gave him an unintentional name to call himself by. The very thing that he was taught not to be, was what he was born to be.

He hated it.

But he couldn't stop now, the days of changing him had passed, there was no way that he could not become himself. So he thinks of the whole, leaving himself out of it. It helps, but he often wonders if the queen was right. Did this way of thinking cause him to become selfish, putting others in harm's way as he flies above in safety? Was this way of thinking the cause of him being a pariah within his own mind? Will this way of thinking eventually pin him to his own death? He didn't know.

And he hated it.

A low call resonates throughout the isle, coding the feeding flock that it's hunting time. I rise above the rest, awaiting the others to follow my lead in volunteering. I have always volunteered to go, ever since I could fly and shoot flames simultaneously; and I always will.

The group doesn't take long to form, the usual coming in with a few new members joining in. I nod in approval, but feel conflicted yet again. Will these return home and live, or will they die by the hands of steel? Which death will show more mercy?

Another low pitch carries through the air, sending us luck on our journey. We all fly off, one mass coating the sky with our wings.

* * *

I spot the island before the others, the silhouette of the mountain and cliffs being all too familiar. The lights were out, all the resident island dwellers seem to be resting.

This was good, very good actually. Even though it's not much, it gives us the element of surprise. And this is crucial, just a few more moments without the humans would save the lives of many.

I push myself higher, above the invisible cloud-line to distance myself. My hide blends nicely in the dark, with speeds that only show me as a blur. The flock below, however, drags themselves lower to the growing ground. The island here is the grave of many dragons. I've seen dragons get ensnared, impaled, or clipped.

So many hairless monsters swarm on the ground, noticeably smaller than the usual but nonetheless threatening. It wasn't long before one from the flock fell, the poor soul realized the axe just a moment too late. More fell after him, pinned at the mercy of the merciless.

After viewing this, I decide that a warning was in order.

On a normal raid, I would shoot at the fires being lifted into the sky. By doing this, the swarm would have a harder time in spotting us. Or, I would aim at some sort of rock shooter. These were dangerous, each boulder would be able to damage a large chunk of the flock. Very rarely would I aim at the enemy, they don't pack together like the Hissers and are normally too close to the food or dragons.

Something happened, a shriek of sorts unlike anything I've heard. It was horrible, even form this height, I was able to pick up the straggling pitch. The noise seemed to vibrate in the air, scarily similar to the queen's calls. But this one was high, too high, the second it came it soon turned hoarse. Whoever did this was is shock, or in pain, or in realization of his or her situation. I choked on my gas, the noise startling me into doing so. It was then morbid curiosity spiked, and I looked down.

On the ground, the dragons were doing what they needed to do. Split-Spines distracting the enemies to themselves, sacrificing one for the whole. A Sun-Bearer clung on a rock launcher, slowing down the preparation of the monster's attack. Magma-Churners were grabbing what fish they could, some desperate enough to even swallow some for storage. However, with the Tail-Whips, there seemed to be a small mob forming.

Again, this would be the norm if it was another day, but the Tail-Whips were forming a barrier of sorts. They were protection something, but the four down below were too packed for me to see. Before long, two were running blindly, leaving their heads behind as they stumbled forward. It was here that I saw something that would forever scar me.

Another Tail-Whip, but noticeable smaller, no bigger than a hatchling. The little tyke was howling for all his worth, the same call that I just heard a moment ago. It seemed so small against the others of his kind, so fragile compared to the larger being surrounding it. Even the horn on it's nose was only half the size of the adults.

I nearly tripped in my flight, why was one such as he here?! Surely someone must have noticed him before now. My eyes narrowed when I spotted the little one's wings as it flared out to appear larger, a pale yellow underside. Tail-Whips were known for their vibrant hides, ranging from dark purple to bright yellow-green scheme. But the one here was a more common color, blue with yellow spots and highlights. What ran my blood cold was that a common, mature Tail-Whip had a yellow underside like that of a yellow rose.

This _was _a hatchling.

I could only stare as more fell around the youngling, leaving it alone without protection. The grounded beings came closer, wielding out their metal claws. In a vain attempt to drive them off, the babe shot out a few of it's poison barbs. The hairy beasts only laughed as the spikes drove themselves into the ground beneath their feet. I watched as they pinned him down, forcing the child to see his brethren being mutilated. Some hacked off their horns, head, wings, feet, even their prized tail. The body left behind was nothing like it was before, the beautiful dragon reduced to chum.

But what made me snap was what they did to the babe. I have seen the monsters do this before, but never to one so young. One took their weapon, and made a gouging slice through the wings. The little one froze, then looked at what they did.

He howled.

The realization hit him, he was grounded. No longer was he able to escape this isle of monsters, no longer would he truly feel the feeling of flight, no longer will he be part of the nest, for he was crippled. I cried out with him, never had I seen such a heartless deed happen to one so young! Such a short life he had lived, now cut short as his very life was dangling uselessly from his arms.

Not only that, but the beast that did this ordered the others to keep him alive! I knew what they wanted, they wanted to capture the babe as a prisoner. To leave this poor mess trapped in a prison, knowing well that it couldn't leave anyway. Forever behind a cage, trapped to this torture, never to be found again. Whomever was captured was never seen again, a fate worse than death.

No more than a few moments passed during this event, but time slowed for me to enjoy the show. I glided instinctively, my own wings feeling vulnerable at the moment. My moment of shock was now gone, replaced by anger. I've never handled with hatchlings before, and I most likely never will, but I still felt a parental protectiveness to them. And so see such horror angered me so! It felt as if I had failed the babe, that I could have done something to protect him! But I knew, I _knew_, the true fault lied with the prosecutor. These creatures were beasts before, monsters even, but this was inhumane.

How long, how much longer will this last? When will this pointless bloodshed end? How many lived will be lost?! Who else will perish before my eyes!? Who will I fail again?! Who will slay the next babe?! If anyone deserved to experience this pain of loosing a life, was the leader of the beast!

Like the shock, the anger within me disappeared. An idea formed, one that would have scared him had it not felt justified. Yes, it was the right thing to do, no one should go unpunished for this unforgivable deed.

Doing something I have never even attempted before, I dove to the island below. Unlike other raids, I did so quietly, and without pulling myself up. I landed on the earth, claws digging in familiar, yet foreign, soil. Without missing a beat, I made my way quickly to a specific housing. The fires lit up the sky, making a shadowy path for me to slip without being noticed. The battle seemed to be going on longer than ever, but I needed more time.

I found the housing I was looking for, but faulted when there were no visible openings. How do the land dwellers enter? Do they dig? I never really noticed how they left to start the raids, it never was important until now. Undaunted, I clawed at the wall, hoping to weaken it before plowing through. A log of sorts broke, and part of the wall swung out slightly. I was startled at first, but quickly made use of the situation and entered.

It was strange being in the home of the enemy. Nearly everything was made of wood, and everything that wasn't was metal of different shapes. Weapons were attached to the wall, along with the large scales that they carried with them. But these things were irrelevant to what I initially noticed. My nose scrunched, trying to block out the strong smells swimming around the air. Both a male and female lived here, that much I knew. But other, intense smells attacked my nose. I could hardly stand the different signals that each scent sends me.

Focus, I didn't go this far to back down at a few bad scents. Closing my nostrils, I relied on my eyes to spot my target. The wooden nest had two sections, and my target wasn't at this bottom level. A strange path was connected to both floors, but I found it more convenient to jump on the thick branches. On the second floor was a walkway with the same swing-walls as the one outside. Not knowing where to go, I just pushed at the one closest to me.

Nothing was here, well, nothing I was looking for. I seemed to be a bedding of sorts, a nest within a nest. Bypassing the oddity, I made my way to another swing-wall. The wood wall swung open, allowing me to see the metal just before it hit me.

The force of the object made me fall back down, landing with my stomach turned upward. Wary of my vulnerable position, I pushed myself up and glared at my attacker. On the second level, a pair of green eyes burned like lava. Churning within these eyes were an anger that I've never seen.

But I only blocked it out, anger entering my mind once again. This was the leader, the one who gives out the orders to the men outside. A flashback of the baby Tail-Whip came, and I snarled. This _monster_ will pay, no longer will young blood be spilled, I won't allow it!

"Come at me, devil."

I eagerly accepted the invitation, letting the red haze cloud my eyes and blank out my conscious.

* * *

Coming to, I was again surprised at the smell. Unlike before, only one scent resonated my senses. A rusted metal that wasn't unwelcomed, fore it meant that I accomplished what I wanted. I raised my head up and let my pride swell. While this victory will only be temporary, it will hopefully give us more of a chance. Without their leader, the enemy would surely be weakened.

Job now done, I cleaned myself, licking away the rusted metal scent from my scales. After getting myself presentable again, I began making my way outside. But before I did, a noise entered my ears.

It was a whimper of sorts, a quite sound that gave away another life living here. It wasn't something I heard before, but it reminded me of something. The unknown being steadily grew louder, until a horrible screech echoed. My heart stopped, surely this was just a sick, twisted trick of sorts. This sound must be haunting me, reminding me that I had still failed. The cry of the crippled hatchling was again slicing the air, cutting it's way into my brain.

I didn't know why, but I found myself back at the door I was attacked at. Without anyone here to hurt me anymore, I made my way inside. It was another bed-nest, but much smaller. The cries were coming from here, I couldn't ignore this fact, but from whose maw is it coming out of?

I looked at the little nest, seeing something moving within it. Warily, I poked my head to look over the bars. Inside was a little creature, a babe.

A door busted down, causing me to jump but thankfully keeping quite. I heard thumping sounds below, the human's footfalls stomping heavily on the ground. A sudden halt, then a few noises left the mouth of the human. It was soft, I couldn't hear it from where I was standing. But if this was a human, why was it being so silent? It's mate is undoubtedly resting in a pool of it's life source below, shouldn't it be mourning? Or are the humans even heartless towards their own?

Apparently not, because I heard a monstrous roar next.

"WHERE ARE YOU DRAGON! I know you're here! COME FIGHT ME! Come face the wrath of Stoic the Vast, Chief of the Hairy Hooligans!"

Loud crashes could be heard, but I paid them no attention. I may not know much about our enemies culture, but I distinctively heard the word "chief" just now. A chief was another word for leader, according to the humans that is. But, wasn't the leader a female?

Our queen was a female, and she had leaded us for countless of generation. Didn't humans do the same? This was bad, this was very bad. Never before had I wished that I knew more about he humans, I didn't fully realize what a mistake I could make!

I had stolen the wrong life, never once thinking about the consequences. I had slain the mate of my target, and the mother of the babe.

I was no better than the humans.

* * *

How to Train Your Dragon Belongs to Dreamworks,

Inspired by the mind of Cressida Cowell.


	2. What HAVE I done?

What have I done?

What have I done?

What have I _done?_

My mind was in a panic, but my body was stock-still. I was between a rock and a hard place, what could I do? I could _feel_ the Viking's footsteps coming closer, just as well as I could hear the babe squirming.

The little human was no longer crying, not when an unknown creature was before it's eyes. Those eyes, the same green that the female once had. While there was no churning magma in these eyes, the origin of the color was not mistaken. This was definitely the child of the female below.

The thing was looking up at him, at his mother's murderer. But it knew not of this, so it stared, and eventually smiled at him. The baby held up his stubby arms, the screams replaced by coos. So innocent, just like the little Tail-Whip.

This single thought speed up reality, and he didn't think twice about what he did next. I faced the wall, and then fired a shot that took it out. The wooden barrier now had a hole large enough for me to jump through, but before I did so, I had to do one last thing.

I turned back at the babe, and grabbed the cloth under it, picking up the creature. Once I did so, and checking to make sure he was secure, I ran out of the wooden nest and spread my wings. Catching the air, I flew up to my place in the sky.

_What_ have I done?

The babe was calm throughout the ordeal, curiously, it seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the flight. It was squealing a happy tune, crackling a different, joyful sound afterwards. I couldn't see it's face, but I bet it was waving it's arms with a new vigor, if the intense amount of movement was proof of anything.

No, I could not look at the baby, but I could see the flock forming once more. Less than usual, which was the norm, but holding various amounts of meat within their claws. From the looks of it, most of the dragons here would survive the queen's wrath. She was a very large being that requested a high amount of food to be fed to her. She considers it a waste of time and bloodshed if one came back with only enough for one. Whoever comes with too small a payment is punished for being selfish, and is taken care of before they become a threat to the nest.

I don't question it, the queen has been ruling for generations and has protected us with her growing wisdom. Stories about her tell of an impressive female ordering her small flock to take refuge in the colder regions, away from other dragons that mingle with the humans and their world. By staying out of sight, the group managed to last longer than any other that lived down south. It may be cold, but the queen was able to find an isle with lava churning, keeping us warm even in the coldest days. The island wasn't chosen sporadically, it was intentional. The lava created crevices for us to sleep and incubate our eggs, the rocky towers outside it provided protection from the human's large driftwoods, the fog from the lava hitting the ocean also helped in hindering the human's attempts at finding us, and the other islands nearby provided us food. It was a haven.

The small flock became larger, others joining and eggs being hatched made sure of that. But the larger numbers provided new problems, nothing that the queen hadn't thought of course. Before, the dragons only stole food in the shadows, the small numbers made coming and going easier. They could no longer do such a thing, the amount of food brought back was not enough to feed all. So the queen orders them to attack the other islands for food, and we had done so ever since.

Previously, the queen was the leader of the raids, saving many lives with a few new tactics. Over the years, her size became larger and larger, leaver her as more of a hinder in raids than an asset. For her thanks, the flock would always return with food for her as a blessing. She stayed as leader, the decades of generations flourished under her watch. She was everyone's mother, and when one parent was lost, the hatchling took comfort that their queen would always be there for them. And she taught them many things, stories that told of lessons that she learned when she was a hatchling.

We kept up with the tradition of giving thanks, until she stared eating the stillborns. Horrified at her appetite, a good number of dragons questioned her for it. It turned out that she had been starving for a while, leaving her more aggressive for finding food of any sorts. We were able to forgive her, for even when in hunger, she had managed to leave the living unharmed. So we decided to give her more food to satisfy her needs, and all was well.

Alas, it didn't last long. Even at our minimal interactions with the humans, a brutal war had started between us. What once was two lives turned into twenty lost at one raid. The queen was told of this, but only ordered them to continue what they were doing. For the first time in a century, the flock questioned her leadership. Many even decided to fight for leadership over the dragons, but were declined. She told that this was a good thing, that they were growing soft as the years went by, and that the attack wouldn't have been so devastating if they weren't so relaxed.

This didn't, however, satisfy all. The rebels formed a plan to overthrow the queen and lead parts of the flock to different regions, but they were soon punished. One way that they would rebel was to deliberately offer less for the queen, opting to give themselves a feast. Since then, she never wanted such thoughts to corrupt her flock into death. So with her growing form, we offer more and more food to ease her paranoia. It has been working somewhat, but many suffer when all that they could bring isn't enough.

Thankfully, tonight brought us in a good haul, the queen would be able to sleep well tonight.

The cloth stopped moving, but I could very much hear the little one's breath. A single whiff informed me that this babe was a male, and a healthy one at that. I wasn't the only one to be able to decipher this, a female Split-Spine came closer for inspection.

"What have you got there Blue Fate?" one head clacked, the other peering closer at my haul.

"A babe." I answered stiffly.

"A human for feeding? Does the queen accept such an offer?" Both heads looked me in the face, two pairs of eyes widening.

I didn't answer, but the Split-Spine was persistent.

"What do you have planned for the babe? _Is_ it for offering? Is it for yourself? What is your reason?" Each head questioned me, two for one head.

"Silence! Return to your spot, the isle grows near!"

The dragon returned back into position, but still gave me queer looks. I couldn't blame her, I would be suspicious too in her position. But I knew why I choose to do this, I only hoped the queen would understand my reasoning.

* * *

Once reaching the pit, I landed on a platform and waited for the offering ceremony to stop. The queen remained in her resting place at the end, granting us another day to serve. I waited still for the other dragons to leave the queen's chamber, thanking the child for being asleep and quite.

The last dragon left, a Hisser that wanted to make sure her eggs were the right temperature, I glided down closer to the smog below. I didn't have to speak to show my presence, I knew that the queen knew that I wanted to talk to her. Sure enough, her head rose up into my sight. Her enormous head tilted to one side, allowing me to see the ember eyes of he queen.

I spread my wings and bowed with my tail held high, letting her know that my fate rested in her claws. I held this position until she allowed me to rise, and then spoke.

"Young Fate, what offer did you bring? And what made it so special that needed such a formal introduction?"

"Your highness, a hatchling was caught under the blade of the humans."

A gurgle came out of her throat, "Such a thing happens in war, unfortunately, but what has this to do with anything?"

"In a blind rage, I gave into the temptation of vengeance, yet slain the wrong being."

A slight tilt of the head was all I got, "Continue."

"I meant to steal the life of their leader, being that it was under her order that took the life of the young Tail-Whip."

I was unable to look into her eye at this point, but still, I held my head tall. She noticed, and I caught a glimpse of her eyes rounding in concern.

"Speak young one, what is it that causes you distress?"

"I was ignorant, and in acting without thinking, I stole the life of his mate instead." I nudged the bundle by my feet, "Leaving this babe without a mother."

"I wanted to get revenge on the leader for stealing an innocent life, but didn't want this innocent to be punished. I took him, to instill spite for the enemy by stealing his offspring."

A low rumble was what I could feel, "You recklessly charged without thought, so you wanted to right your wrong. Yet I still don't understand why you brought the babe here, surely the lose of one's mate was vengeance enough?"

"But that is the reason, I wanted to right my wrong. I didn't mean to leave him motherless, so I was hoping… well… I was requesting…" I fumbled, under what reason would the queen accept my idea? This was never attempted before! She has every right to refuse.

"I was hoping… to gain your blessing to… to…."

"You wanted my blessing to raise the child?"

I couldn't tell if this was good or bad response, all six eyes widened and gave me a startled look. But they immediately turned to silts as she glared at me.

"How ignorant are you?! Do you realize what problems would come of this proposal?! I understand that you feel guilt for your faults, but that is no reason to jeopardize the safety of the nest for your mistake!"

Her body rose up, dull spikes dripping with the melted rock.

"Besides, what good could I do? I may have mothered for thousands of eggs, but I know not about the human child. This child will not last the winter under my care! I simply don't know how to raise a human babe! It was a mistake on your part to expect me to watch over him, and to assume that no wrong will come of this! What if the child betrays us? What if the child gives away our location? We know nothing of him, for all we know, this human could already know too much!"

I shrank back as far as the platform would allow me, this was not going as well as I had hoped, but she was right. I still was ignorant to the possibilities of my decision. What did I expect, for her to accept without question and leaving with a clean conscience? What was I _doing?_ What have I _done?_

"Young one, I don't want to have to punish you, but I will if I must. You will return this human back to his nest, and then come to your judgment. I will not tolerate-"

She stopped her lecture, and leaned back to look down. In my move to avoid her anger, I abandoned the child at the rock's ledge. The child didn't scream out when in the presents in the queen's rage, he didn't cry in fright of her demeanor, he had instead held out his paw that barely scrapped the queen's nose-horn. The gestured seemed to have startled both of us.

The queen didn't move, her eyes looking past my body. Another touch from the babe forced movement from her, but only her eyes moved to look down at the child. The human was awake, and he was squirming once again on the ledge. His hand made soft thumps against her horn, the closest he could get to caress the skin. The child seemed to have found what he was wanting, not missing a beat, he soon started cooing his strange human noises again.

I saw a look passing in the queen's eyes, one that brought hope back into me being. I've seen this look when she peered at the eggs of others, I remembered her looking at me with the same gaze, I saw it when she told her stories to the young, it was a look a mother gave to her child. The queen gently, ever so slowly, sniffed at the flesh of the babe. Even at her gentleness, her breath had managed to push back his patch of fur backwards. A few more whiffs, then I decided to carry the young male out of danger. Thankfully, the queen didn't see this as an insult, and allowed me to do so.

A pause had entered the volcanic dwelling, watching silence muffle the dragons outside and the lava below my feet. The queen seemed to be mulling over something, so I kept the babe hanging from my mouth. He was doing surprisingly well, his only complaint was that he was a never-ending ball of movement, but he was happy at the lack of noise coming out of his mouth. Perhaps his attitude would change the queen's mind. I quietly thanked the babe for his cooperation.

"Well, it seems that he is truly an interesting hatchling."

Hatchling?! She already accepted him?!

"And due to the growing war, another helping hand would be helpful. I have seen how much those paws have saved and slain lives."

The war? Well, I suppose I already knew that he wouldn't be allowed to gain special privileges.

"But there still is the problem of raising him, I still no nothing of raising one of his kind."

What? But hadn't she already accepted him into the nest? She knows that humans are no actual hatchlings, being that they don't hatch out of eggs at birth.

"Therefore, I will request you to be responsible for raising the new hatchling."

What?

I'm sorry, _what?_

I would have gaped if there wasn't a babe, er, _hatchling_ being held in my mouth. I couldn't understand the queen's reasoning. If she didn't know how to raise him, what made her think that I knew how? I knew very little of humans in general, and with so many diverse cultures, I knew even less of Viking life. I only know what I do due to the frequent raids, even then it is only about warfare.

She must have known this as well -of course she did- because she chuckled at my odd, cross-eyed look.

"I do not mean in parenting the child, I only meant in protecting him. You said that your conscience was troubled; well, now it shall be cleared. You will be expected to see that our new hatchling will reach adulthood, send him to another isle so that a pair of humans will take care of him at this delicate stage. I want you to watch closely, learn what you can, and then send him back to us. If there is more problems with him, such as sickness or injury, take him back to another isle so that he shall be taken care of.

You felt that you failed an innocent, now you shall aid in helping this young one. You felt that you stripped him of his survival, now the nest shall see him thrive. While I know that a few arguments will come due to his kind, I will see to it that he will grow without any conflict in his new home. You may be doing this alone, but I'll have your back. You have none to fear Blue Fate."

I couldn't believe what was said, the queen accepted my offer! My eyes were straining at the effort it took to stretch them wider, such was my shock. The hatchling was to be under my care and watch, like my own offspring. Despite her assurance on the matter, there was no doubt that this child will become my own.

And to interact with humans nonetheless! Me? Learning on how their brains work in all they do, for one hatchling that may or may not live passed the winter? To memorize everything that I need to, what ever that could mean, in order to properly raise the child to his prime?

I looked down into the cloth, looking eye-to-eye with the boy.

"You know, for a little thing, you are the cause of many disasters to come."

As if knowing what I had said, the cheeky bugger only laughed at my misfortune.

* * *

How to Train Your Dragon belongs to Dreamworks,

Inspired by the world of Cressida Cowell.


	3. Growing Up

Years passed, with many memories to be kept. Some were filled with happy moments, others were there for the sole purpose to not do again. He was right though, many disasters came with growing his hatchling.

One of the first problems was picking the proper pair of humans to observe. While the Vikings were the closest, there was no way he wanted his young to be corrupted in their way of thinking. He had to travel further from the nest, and hope that a proper settlement would appear. It was rough, what with the unknown upon them at the time, but we both managed to make it through.

Luck was with us then, the first humans to hear the child's screams were the ideal pair. For days the little one had nothing to eat, and only the winds would calm down the young. But his cries when put down on the ground attracted common folk, average, unnoticeable people.

The couple took the babe in, fed him, and took care of him. Of course, they all were under constant watch. I stalked them, learning all I could. Apparently, all human babes were toothless at birth, needing to consume milk. They are also the most vulnerable at this time, not having the mental needs to protect themselves. So many things that I needed to know, what milk was good, what should I do if he gets cold, what do I do when he gets too hot, how do you tell which cry means what, how do I teach him about how to take care of him? Yet, the couple there were just as new as I was and were still able to raise him.

We didn't stay long, this would soon be a mistake, I had previously believed that I had learned everything I needed to know. Dragon hatchlings were sometimes able to survive on their own as soon as they leave their shells, and those who don't only needed help in how to hunt and fly. But humans were not the same.

It was naive to think that humans were similar to us, but I knew little about hatchlings and humans both. We returned to the nest thinking that all we needed was a goat for his milk.

But his cries were soon a norm, nothing I did seemed to calm him, even the flights he used to enjoy didn't do much. A fluke saved all of our ears, my tail accidentally thumped the young's back in my thinking attempts. A growl of sorts came from the hatchling's mouth, followed by a grandeur of hiccups. Under the queen's orders, she sent me back out to learn what I did wrong.

I then set out to learn everything I could, it was fortunate that this mistake was a simple one, but the next one might not be. Easier said than done, there were different stages in the procession from child to adult. And the thought of knowing that two decades were to pass in order for my young to become an adult scared me like none other.

The "sitting up" stage was acceptable, nothing too different, but then came the crawling, the walking, and the running. It was like hell moving with large, green eyes and stubby fingers. The child would get into everything, I remembered one time when I lost him and the queen called a search only to find him playing with the other hatchlings! How he had managed to maneuver himself from outcrop to outcrop to reach the nest within a different cave in a different section is still a mystery.

They was also a talk from the queen about language problems, my hatchling simply wasn't built to speak in the same language as I. Sure, he was able to understand me, but we were unable to hold conversations. The answer actually came from my young one, literally, he was there with us and _spoke_ to us about the issue. His human tongue may not be able to speak my language, but it was able to closely mimic the clicks and clacks of a Split-Spine. After a few lessons from one, he was able to truly speak for the first time.

We should have kept his mouth shut.

With this new ability, he quickly learned how to talk back, in every way possible. Sometimes I caught him speaking in the human language, usually when venting something out. Other times I heard him reply back with a sharp remark, something that he will weld and constantly use. The rest, he just talked.

The things that came from his mouth were fascinating, from talking about the human way of life or talking about solutions to problems. We both laugh at some of the human's antics, one conversation about housing choice always had gasping for breath. I used to joke about their way of cooking fish before eating, until my young corrected me. It seemed that human stomachs were weaker, not being able to eat it raw or risk getting ill and perish. And to help make the meal more appealing to eat, they add spices to add "flavor." I tried one he brought back once, but I couldn't really taste anything.

Another thing I learned, humans were unique creatures. It may be cold outside in the winter, but my young was still able to fish in the frozen ground. I would see him bring ice and snow inside, melt it, and then bring it back outside two miles away from the nest. When I questioned him about this, he said he was "going fishing anyway" and invited me. I came across a hole in the ice, just large enough to fit my head through. We later entered our cave with a few good sized fish to eat that evening.

Not only have I warmed up to him, but the nest and queen grew more fond of him as the years passed. Whenever one of the raids brought back a wounded dragon, the herbs we bring back from the other islands would be used to help their wounds. When one hatchling had a sharp rock stuck in it's paw, my young one was there pulling it out with his quick fingers. And just when one had an itch that we couldn't reach, he was there to help. The queen had an itch treatment and had allowed the wingless dragon to climb on her semi-submerged body to ease her irritation, it was the first time her purrs were strong enough to cause the island to vibrate.

When a decade passed, he was then granted a name. We either name a hatchling when they learned how to fly, or when ten summers passed, whichever came first. The name was something special, just for the fact that it was for a human. A name for a new class of species, everyone wanted that privilege. Wingless, Scale less, Spotted-Spine, Night's Fury, Itch-Stopper, these were some of the names given to him.

I denied the name of Wingless, for the obvious reason that he wasn't. While he didn't have actual wings to fly with, I saw him when in the air. He had just as much grace as I had when in the wind, gliding through the space given to him. He never struggled to fight the current, if the air wanted him to go back, he would let go of my hide and fall into the hands of the wind. If the winds wanted him to turn in different directions, he would solve their arguments by spinning, twirling, swirling into one way. Yes, he could only go down, but he flew just as well as any dragon.

Scale-Less was denied by both the queen and I, finding it demeaning. Dragons species vary greatly, even with the diversity around this area, there are many of us around the known world. But we all had something in common, we all have scales upon our bodies. To call my hatchling scale-less would imply that his wasn't a dragon. The queen and I both agree that my hatchling has earn the title of being one of us.

Spotted-Spine was something that I didn't feel comfortable with. The "Spotted" part implied on the dots that seemed to cover most of his body, but this wasn't what I disapproved of. The "Spine" portion of the name came from the fact that he was able to speak only in Spine-Spine. It didn't sit well with me that my hatchling was named after another dragon species, thankfully the queen was humble enough to act on my discomfort.

Night's Fury, or Night Fury, was something that I wanted. Once it came out of the Sun-Bearer's mouth, I found it as the most accurate name for my hatchling. I will make anyone who hurts my hatchling fell my wrath. But this time, the queen denied the name. She stated that if this happened again, though I don't see that happening, it would mean that the humans sheltered here would have a link to my species. Even though this chance is slim, I agreed that it would unsettle me to think that I would have to take care of another hatchling.

Itch-Stopper came from a few Hissers, for obvious reasons. However, it did cause the queen to have a good laugh.

It took a few more attempt, and just as many denials, but we managed to find the perfect title. It represented my human, and any future humans, new way of life. Even when my young was still in contact with others of his kind, my hatchling was still one with the nest. No matter how awe-struck he was with the human ways, he had already choosen to follow the dragon way. He may have been born human, but shed his skin in exchange for wings and scales.

Skin-Shedder.

My hatchling, Skin-Shedder, now had a proper name. A treasured memory that he and I both will share.

I've seen and learned so much, all because of my hatchling. I had worried over the child since he learned how to move on his own, and swelled my chest with pride when I see him doing something to assist the nest. The war may continue on outside, but as long as my Skin-Shedder was safe, I would die happily.

So it was a no-brainer on why I went mental when the queen suggested that the Skin-Shedder should be more involved in the war.

Even with him being a new species, he would not get any special treatments. All were equals within the nest, no one was better than the whole. But that still didn't mean that I was completely agreeable with the matter.

For a whole spring, he went into Viking territory without me being there. It wasn't a village that we come in contact often, but still one area to be weary of. I was sick with worry, it was the longest time I was kept away from my hatchling. I didn't care about his new title, he was still a hatching in human terms.

But there was really nothing to worry about, by the end of the season, the queen knew how to cripple the village from what my Skin-Shedder learned. He blended in completely with the other Vikings, telling a believable tale and living with the town's blacksmith. In the smithy, he knew where, what, and how weapons were made. In the next raid, the first thing on my target list was the blacksmith. After the first initial attack, the Viking were at our complete mercy.

Only more successes came with this one, what with my hatchling revealing their secrets for us. And slowly, he raised up to more hostile enemies, with a longer time range. The queen graciously gave me permission to stay on the isle that the Skin-Shedder was on in order to protect one of our own. Good thing too, turns out, the some residents weren't so trusting with their secrets and these mission were a bust.

This pattern went on till this day, the day when my decade and a half Skin-Shedder was to be sent to an island called Berk. Berk was the Skin-Shedder's home, and now he was returning, it would be the true act of loyalty. This village house the most dangerous Vikings, the island was the closest to the nest and had the closest attempts in finding us. If we wanted the war to end in our favor, this village had to be subdued.

This mission would be the most risky, thus, the queen permitted the longest time span in order for the Skin-Shedder. For nearly four whole seasons, my hatchling would be living with our worst enemies. During this time, he will have to gain their trust and even participate in learning how to fight dragons.

I couldn't share my enthusiasm when my hatchling got ready to start the mission.

* * *

How to Train Your Dragon belongs to Dreamworks,

Inspired by the mind of Cressida Cowell.


	4. Hiccup's Leave

The day has finally come, the day where I went to the most dangerous isle of all. There I will have to become one with the Vikings there, where I would have to learn what warriors-to-be will, where I return to my home village.

I couldn't wait to get started.

Despite all the grim odds that went with this mission, I was twitching with excitement. Sure I was heading into a community where anything dragon related is something akin to the devil's work, but to see the biggest threat being neutralized is worth the risk. Plus, seeing Blue Fate freak out on these missions is always a sight to see.

Currently, Blue Fate was crawling on the ground and following me, stomach never far from the stone floor. The things I needed for mission were scattered here and there in our cave, an attempt in slowing me down. Mission days always began this way, Blue Fate would slow down my meeting with the queen to allow me to rethink over my choice. He never wants me to leave, but we both know that I must contribute to the safety of the nest. One will do what is best for the whole. Besides, I like what I do.

After I gathered what I needed, a worn tunic, tattered pants, and a single dagger, I made my way to the exit. But before I left, I felt a tug from my head. I turned around to find part of my long hair in Blue Fate's mouth, only to see him immediately spit it out. I didn't mind the slimy texture as much as I did about the chill it brought.

"Blue Fate, you know that nothing you can do will change my mind on this. Especially this mission!" My tongue clicked, teeth clacked, and lips trilled to the familiar feel of the Split-Spine language.

Blue Fate snorted, "Just because I never convinced you before doesn't mean that I won't now!"

I quirked a brow, a human gesture, "Do you realize how unreasonable you sound?"

My caretaker, Blue Fate, has been with me since the beginning. I don't remember a time in my early life when he wasn't there. He fed me, cleaned me, and taught me all that a young hatchling should. So I wasn't surprised at how much of a "mother hen" he was when I leave the nest, though he would call it something else. I know Blue Fate is only looking out for my wellbeing, but with me being a half decade away from _adulthood_, I think it's well time that he started having more faith in me.

The dragon was stubborn indeed, it's a true wonder how the queen managed to handle him at all! Black as obsidian and just as pretty, having a faint blue pattern when in a certain light. This was one of the reasons why his kind is titled Blue Fate, of course, they could have been named that because of their blue flames.

With him in "mother hen" mode, he didn't miss the foreign gesture. He snapped at me.

"Skin-Shedder, what have I told you about doing anything Viking-related in the cave!?"

I rolled my eyes, another human gesture, just in spite.

"Blue Fate, I need to meet the queen soon! If I do not than she will think that _you_ did something!"

"_Or_, most likely, she will think that you changed your mind and will reschedule the mission. Preferably, when you reach adulthood."

"Don't be dim, this is the age when Berk teaches their young! This is the best time where I can get the most information! And to be fair, I only have five more summers before I reach adulthood."

"You think I don't know that?"

The mild argument calmed when Blue Fate stopped to stare back at me. This was, again, per norm when I leave on a mission. We would bicker for a few moments only to stop and stare, see who outwits who. My green eyes looked back at his, not blinking. To break contact would mean that one wasn't sincere in their claim, and the winner's opinion would take place. A few more moments passed before Blue Fate looked down, he knew as well as I that this was a mission too big to forgo.

"I just don't like knowing that you're going to be around the enemy."

This was the dragon that I grew up with, the dragon that knew the risks but still went through with raising me. This dragon before me wasn't the Blue Fate that sent Vikings to their doom, but the dragon who willingly braced the storm to save me from the ocean when I fell. This dragon was willing to give up his tail when I was trapped in a horde of angry Vikings, the one who flew me back afterwards with heavy wounds on his body, with me unscathed. This dragon was my father when growing up, and my father was the one looking back at me with worry.

I huffed and lowered my head, a dragon gesture stating that I heard him and understood his reasoning.

"I promise that I will do my very best to blend in, I won't do anything suspicious."

I hated seeing him like this, Blue Fate was strong until these mission happen. He thinks that as soon as I leave, I won't come back. For a full moon cycle, at the least, I would be living with my own kind. He thinks that I would leave the nest and see him and the other dragons as monsters, and then having us on opposite sides of this war. We don't ever think who the winner is going to be, just the thought of fighting each other is enough to make us both sick with nightmares.

We both just stand there, with Blue Fate looking down and I crouched in front of him. Another pause ensues, and my father is gone, leaving my brother to look me in the eyes.

"Fine, go on to another one of your missions."

I smile, now that the morbidity of the moment is gone, and give him a face rub on his cheek.

"Thanks, see you when I take off!"

"I'll meet you at the shore!"

With that, Blue Fate pushed himself out of the cave's opening and glided his way around the columns. I followed behind him, leaping from perch to perch.

The inside of the island, where most dragons have their roost, is solid rock. This rock was formed by the many dragons living here, specifically speaking, the Sun-Bearers. The rocks looked like they stopped in mid-drip leaving different sized spaces on different levels. They seemed to form column over the years, adding more and more layers of caves on top of the previous ones. Me and Blue Fate lived in a cave semi-close to the base, where the space within is plenty large enough to fit a Split-Spine.

I easily jumped from one tower to the next, having lived in this environment nearly all my life. The mission items were safely slung over my shoulder, having been packed inside a sack. I made another jump, not caring on how my foot slipped, and shoved my fingers in the cracks in order to shimmy to the other side. Once there, I leaped, landed, and started climbing up the rock wall to the next section.

I continued to climb my way to the queen's chamber, where the red magma could be seen on the bottom. Waiting for me here was the queen herself, giving me a welcoming croon. She looked at me with only two eyes, watching me come before her before she spoke.

"Skin-Shedder, today is the day where you will begin your most difficult mission. For a whole summer cycle, you will be living with the Vikings living on the isle they call Berk."

Some of the other dragons present hissed at the name.

"You will be living with them, watching, learning, and memorizing all you can. I need you to learn the village, know the people, and participate in the human's coming-of-age methods of dragon training."

More aggressive growls came this, a few Hissers even blew out some smog.

"This mission here is by far one of the most vital ones up to date, not to mention the most perilous. Do you, Skin-Shedder, accept these odds?"

Silence came this time. Every dragon present knew that this was my home island, the island where Blue Fate found me. They wanted to know if I was truly loyal to them, and if I would stay loyal. But I didn't fear their opinion, fore even if the whole was skeptical, the queen already knew where my loyalty lied.

"I agree, truthfully and wholeheartedly, to accept this mission and all it throws at me."

Another stare down took place, but this one wasn't as long as the first with Blue Fate. The queen deliberately cut the connection off short, she trusted me long before, giving me these missions because of it.

"Very well, then I wish you good luck on your journey."

With this final statement, I made my way to the exit. There was at tunnel at the base of the southern exit just big enough for me to fit through. Right when my head was through the entry, the queen's voice stopped me.

"And, before you go, could you inform Blue Fate that he is permitted to visit every season? His first visit will be when the wind and leaves dance."

She had this twinkle in one of her eyes that gave away some of her mischievous side. Something told me that she didn't tell Blue Fate what she told me.

I found myself chuckling with her.

* * *

I was on the outside, where the fog blocked out most of the sunlight. The shore was covered in rocks, coal, and anything else scorched beyond recognition. And there on the water's edge was Blue Fate. Before I meet up with him, I changed into the ruined cloths in the bag. When I was fully changed, I then walked to Blue Fate. He watched me come closer and lowered himself so I would be able to climb on his back. A wing beat later, and we were up in the air heading towards Berk.

I closed my eyes as we passed the clouds, feeling the cool air rubbing it's calloused fingers across my cheeks. The winds parted for us, allowing us to slip by with ease. I could hear the wind taunting me for a race, so with a nudge, me and Blue Fate accepted the challenge. All too quickly, the island came into view, so we had to dip lower until the spray of the sea soaked me.

Focusing on the task at hand, I loosened my grip on Blue Fate's shoulders, but stopped before I jumped.

I screeched as loud as I could, in order to have my words be heard. "By the by, the queen said something about visiting every season! You're welcome to come see me when the leaves and winds dance!"

I let go, laughing at the wide-eyed shock on my caretaker's face as he stumbled in flight. Then it was just the sea that I could see.

When I had my head above water again, I took a deep breath and let the current carry me to shore. I let my body remain motionless, not wanting to waste the energy on speeding up the process. The air was cold, colder still when the ocean sprayed on me. But now, now the chill has left parts of my limbs numb and my wet back was constantly stabbed with it. But I ignored all this, the little pain felt here will be well worth it in the future.

Thankfully though, the waves dumped me on the sand. The tiny grains stuck themselves to my body, but I held still. Water kept crashing on the shore, pushing me more and more onto the land. It was morning, the sun rising from the east, I could hear activity from the docks and village. But I didn't draw any attention to myself, I only felt the sun trek over my arm and onto my stomach. My hands had movement, but my feet were completely numb from the cold. Still, I did not move.

Finally, after the sun rose a good hand's width, I heard the sounds of footfall. My eyes were closed, but I could tell that three Vikings were lumbering to my position. From the sounds of it, there was one female and two males. Two hands checked my body, searching for signs of life and injury. Another pair of hands lifted me up, carrying my body with jerking motions.

Where we were going, I couldn't tell, but I heard a commotion hinting that I was somewhere close to the village. We traveled farther, not stopping until I could feel the salty seas once more. A few quick knocks and I was left with a blanket on top of me.

I was at a healer's hut, predictable, I could tell by the smell of burning jade, rosemary, and others merging together into one strong scent. I resisted the urge to scrunch up my nose, and continued to take calm, slow breathes. I needed to be unconscious to the view of others, so I needed to remain disconnected to my surroundings.

This was something I did to all my missions, I would always enter a village as a lost, washed-out child. This helped hide my minimal knowledge before, letting the healers' believe trauma or memory loss lead to this, and it would help me play the defenseless fool again. While I was being treated, I wove up a story to tell.

I try to create different backgrounds for myself when I begin mission, I know that many stories have passed about a castaway being a sign of bad luck thanks to me. So far I've made myself the son of a Roman, New Lander, blacksmith, and a European colonist to name a few. There really wasn't anything more I could do, all the ideas that I made were already told. The most I could do was to tell them the truth…

My thoughts were stopped abruptly when the healer wafted some strong sage in front of my nose, the smell of the burning plant made me gag and cough. Well, good as a time as any to "wake up." I slowly woke up, pretending that I was waterlogged. A few fuzzy blinks, a swivel of my head, and deep breaths help with my little act. I counted the many herbs hanging on the ceiling, which was when I finally turned my head to face the healer.

She was an old Viking, short with a staff that had a string of dragon teeth. A warrior she once was, one that survived until her old frame no longer hold her weapon properly. As I looked into her eyes, I was glad that her prime has passed. Her eyes glowed with such wisdom, with such power, with such order that her eye color didn't seem important at the moment.

"Who-Who are you? Where am I?" I stuttered, acting as if I was completely unaware of the surroundings around me.

The woman didn't respond, she only continued to watch.

"Excuse me? Miss? Could you please tell me-" Here I rose myself up, only to let my elbow fall off the side of the bed. Even though the fall didn't fell good on my person, it would help portray me as slightly delirious and disoriented. A groan and a grip on my temples hopefully showed confusion with the situation. I needed to show that I was helpless, to show her that I wasn't a threat, to show that I was at her mercy.

She still didn't move, but her hard glare did soften.

I heard her hobble to me, my eyes closed in imaginary pain. I then felt a sharp pain at the back of my head.

"OW! Hey!" I wasn't pretending this time, that really smarted!

Still no response, only the healer setting her staff on the ground once more.

But she seemed satisfied now, whatever she was looking for, she found it. The old Viking hobbled closer to help me back on to the bed. I was curious at her behavior, curious, but cautious as well. Even when she was checking my form for any hidden injury, I wobbled and twitched as she poked and prodded.

When she was done, she gave me a nod, and made her way out the door. As soon as the door closed, I jumped out of bed, landing in a strong stance. I quietly looked at all medicines around the interior, opening chests and observing the plants growing in their pots. The healer seemed to have all the basics, pastes to help with bleeding, herbs for sickness, and some preservatives to help with injuries in winter. Berk certainly had a good medic here, but there could be others scattered about the village.

Taking a quick look outside, I could see the ocean. This healer's hut was fairly far from the main village, hugging the edge of a cliff. A different window showed me the village itself. Most of the wooden homes were crowded in one spot, nearly covering the hills just as much as the snows usually would. Unfortunately, there wasn't much of a difference in the houses, all looked alike. This would cause problems, there was no way for me to see any homes housing important people. The fact that a raid took place not too long ago surprised me, if I didn't know this fact, then I wouldn't be able to tell by looking at the damage done. Anything that was broken or demolished looked untouched, rebuilt in such little time.

So if the next raid attached the healer, some valuables would be lost. But if there were more huts, then losing one out of who-knows-how-many wouldn't phase them. Berk seemed so accustomed to raids, that the loss of their homes only taught them how to build new ones faster. I bet that if we somehow burned down every single building out there, we would be facing the village with the same amount of homes the next raid. So far nothing I learned here was very helpful, the most help this info provided was the promise of slowing them down during the attack. No crippling facts here.

I sat back down on the bed, thinking. Now that I saw all I could, I thought back on the language used by Vikings. I knew many languages, but flipping from one to another would confuse me. Looking back, I didn't realize what tongue I spoke to the healer. Maybe that is why she was looking suspicious at me, I may have been speaking in Roman-tongue for all I was aware of. Whatever I spoke, I'll just remain silence until I "recognize" what they are saying.

I needed to think of a story for myself, but I couldn't really think of anything that I hadn't used before. I lied down, thinking of anything good. But all I could think of was of the nest, I wonder how Blue Fate is doing now. I saw him startled at the news I told him, but did he return back? Or did he loop around the island like he sometimes does when he's paranoid? Is he home, gaining more details from the queen? How was the queen doing?

I was lost in thought while waiting for the healer's return.

* * *

How to Train Your Dragon belongs to Dreamworks,

Inspired from the mind of Cressida Cowell.


	5. Planning

The bulky form of the Berk's chief could be seen marching through the village, following Gothi back to her hut. He had been checking the food storage for future preparation when he was told of a found body. He had heard from Bucket about the event earlier, but he had wanted to talk to the stranger himself when he woke up. Apparently the boy, he had been told, had started to stir and is now conscious enough for conversation.

When passing through the village, he barely registered the all-too-familiar smell of ash and smoke. The flames of the raid were put out long ago, but the smell continued to litter the air that they breathed. Stoic could see the villagers scrap for any scrap metal or valuables they missed before, men would move logs too and fro to the few housed unfinished, women would either help with reconstruction or in calming the kids, while some of those kids would run around with whatever task given to them. Everyone was at work.

There were some carcasses of the beasts that still plagued the isle, but those were soon quickly taken care of. Berk may have no desire to use any part of a dragon for battle, but claws, teeth, skin, horns and the like made lovely trophies. Stoic himself had a Gronkle head somewhere in storage, an icon of his younger years. Before certain, events happened.

Stoic tries to forget those times, but the past still affected him strongly. He could remember another raid –at night- at another day – the worst- when his entire world nearly fell apart around him. The blackened ground reminded him of his now-stained floors, the smoke now had the lingering scent of burnt hair, and the strong, solid houses had a gaping maw at the side. Past meet present when these raids came, by now, he has learnt to accept it. No matter much he wished to force the memories out, even with his strength, Stoic just didn't have the power to do so.

With the healing hut in sight, Stoic felt that some questions needed to be acknowledged.

"Was this lad alone?"

No response.

"Does he have anything on him to tell us where he came from?"

No response.

"Have we seen the lad before?"

No response.

This wasn't exactly unusual, being that Gothi has gone mute in her later years, but she would have shown some signs at this point. A clack of her staff, a shake of her head, a pause in her gait, these should have been one of her responses. Instead, she just continued her walk. This may mean that she had a lot on her mind to respond, or that Stoic would find out the answers himself.

Nevertheless, Stoic had little hesitation when opening the door to see the boy himself.

* * *

At the sound of footsteps approaching, Skin-Shedder knew that he should be prepared for questioning. He had almost missed hearing the stomping feet, being so in thought that he blocked out everything else. Lucky for him, Vikings in general were noisy beings, so he had enough of a warning to no be startled at the slamming of the door. Still, he flinched for show.

At the doorway was the healer from before with a hulking man. I first noticed the beard, full, bright red, and having multiple braids within it. I noticed next the cape draped on his shoulders, hung by two decorative, metal plates on his collar bone. He had a confident stance, without any of the arrogance normally found within others of his kind. Also unlike most Viking warriors, he was all muscle. All in all, he looked like the ideal Viking.

With the way he was dressed, and with how he held himself, he was someone important. An honorable warrior, an exceptional dragon murder, a chief maybe? I couldn't tell. Whatever amount of strength he had, he knew how to use it. He wasn't arrogant, which probably means he wasn't too mindless either. Whoever he was, he isn't someone to mess around with. He was a threat, a big one at that. I'm going to have to do something to neutralize this threat, but not now, I have plenty of time to do so later.

The threat lumbered forward, eyeing me as I was to him. I held my back strait, but kept my head tilted downward in submission. I needed to allow him to have authority over me, but I need to show that I wasn't cowardly to not look him in the eye. Both were essential in gaining trust. I plan on showing myself as a "true" Viking, so I needed to act stubborn, strong, and confident. Shouldn't be too hard.

He only took a few seconds looking up and down at me, once he was done, he jumped on the questions.

"What is your name lad?" His voice was even strong, giving out commands with ease.

A name, a name, what could I use for a name? I couldn't use my real title, Vikings may have strange names, but a name like 'Skin-Shedder' would be suspicious. I could use one of my past titles, but that could mean risking the possibility of being recognized. If Berk were still in any contact with other villages, one of the residents may know the name and face. Too risky, I'm going to have to wing it. Still, what could I use? I had to think fast, any second longer and he would be suspicious.

Memories played in my mind, me roaming on other isles, me mimicking the other adults, me trying to growl and roar, me laughing with Blue Fate, me climbing without falling for the first time, a very old memory of me hiccupping. One of these memories should help in giving me ideas, but nothing did. I couldn't think of anything that could work. I was normally proud of my mind, it was something that kept me apart from the other dragons back at home. Well, actually, it set me apart from dragons in general. It made me an -what did the humans call it? - outsider, alpha, lone-wolf, strange, hiccup-

That's it!

"Omega."

My own confidence must have startled him, his eyes widened. "What?" he said gruffly.

"My name is Omega." I said, slower this time.

"Omega?" The man gave me an odd look.

Was this a normal reaction? I heard from a hunter somewhere that an omega was a disgrace in a wolf pack, do these Vikings not know this? Or does it mean something else? Does the term only refer to wolves? Whatever answer there was to these questions, they weren't answered.

"Well, Omega," still giving me a queer look, "do you know where you are?"

"Can't say I have." Should I say 'sir?'

"Can you remember where you came from?" He didn't seem phased by the lack of title, so far so good.

"I- " I scrunched up my brows and looked at the splinters on the ground, "I-I can't seem to remember the name."

Pretending to be vexed, I huffed. "All I can seem to recall are vague memories, places without names, names without faces, faces without any recognition."

Without a solid background in mind, I had to keep my options flexible. Until then, I'm just going to have to twist the truth.

"Wait!" I jumped in 'remembrance.' "I do know something! I was adopted, my real parents weren't there so I was raised by another!"

"Good! It may not be much, but we could send you back home now. What are your parents' names?" He looked genuinely happy about sending me back, but why wouldn't he? I was a lanky human, I may be male but I was still smaller than most teens I ran into. For Viking standards, I was useless.

"I only have one parent, and I can't remember his name or face."

"Hmph, must not be a proper father then."

I didn't pretend this time. I would not tolerate Blue Fate being insulted, directly or not!

"He was more of a father to me than my real one! Don't you ever _think_ other-wise!" At this point, I was on my feet. I looked at the man strait into the eye, making him feel how angered I was at his insult.

"He is the one who took care of me! He is the one who raised me! He is the one who let me into his home! I may not recall his face, but I know this much!"

I caught myself before I actually snarled at him, but I kept my teeth bared. Any part of me that was acting vulnerable before wasn't pretending now. All of my heckles were raised and I was prepared for battle. I didn't change that. I would assume that all human hatchlings would be offended at such an insult.

I couldn't tell what was going on in his head, but the threat didn't flinch at my aggressiveness. He only looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and then started to bellow.

I thought he was yelling at me at first, but it turned out to be laughter. A laughter that I could feel through the floorboards, it was my turn to give a questioning gaze. Why was he laughing, what did I say that humored him so? I was confused, and I couldn't tell if my cover was blown or not. I should have thought of something beforehand!

Eventually, the man's laughter stopped. I could just barely see his smile from behind his hair, a smile that didn't seem malicious at all.

"What a spirit you have lad! I honestly didn't expect such a reaction from the likes of you! HA HA!" He shook his head as he gave a hearty chuckle.

"I didn't mean to insult you in any way, or your father for that matter. I just assumed that you had bad blood between you two."

I was really confused now, was he talking about my real father or adopted one?

"I have bad blood between my _real_ father, but my_ adopted_ father was the one I was defending."

"An _adopted_ parent, now it makes sense! You never mentioned that someone else brought you up!"

"What else would I mean, that I learned how to feed myself by dying in a forest?"

Another laugh spread throughout the building. "Well, that would be one way to learn! HA HA!"

A soft rattle was somehow heard over the man's roars, I had forgotten that the healer was here as well. The woman only looked at the man, gave him a smirk, and held her staff towards me. Amazingly, the man looked flustered. He took one look at the woman and he immediately started coughing awkwardly.

"Well, where are my manners. My name is Stoic the Vast, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. Welcome, Omega, to the isle of Berk."

'Where are my manners?' A formal Viking? What is with the warm greeting? I'm a stranger who _will_ potentially endanger their village! Did I just not register as a threat to his tribe?

I was slightly insulted to be honest. At some of the other islands I have lived on, they weren't nearly as friendly too me as Stoic was. As a matter of fact, on some of the more paranoid islands, I had to sleep in a prison cell for weeks on end! And on even some of those friendlier villages, no one trusted me enough to let me handle a weapon of any sort. I remembered one time that a man swiped a dagger out of my hand because he thought I was going to hurt someone!

Despite how miffed I was, this was still very good for the cause of crippling Berk. If the chief of the clan thought that I wasn't a threat, he would let his guard down around me. If I played my cards right, I could milk out information from him before I take him down. Plus, being on his good side will keep away anyone who _do_ see me as a threat. Surely the village people won't question their leader, right?

"We will happily grant you shelter during your stay here. You actually came at a good time, we were just repairing some of the houses here. Would you like the option of staying with another adult or by yourself in a house of your own?"

This guy was making my job too easy, he practically offered the privacy to me! I would normally be forced to live with another pair of Vikings during my stay, some with little ones of their own. The men would always have one eye on me at all times, the woman would pester me as if I was actually her son, and the children never ceased in leaving me alone! It made scouting missions very hard to do.

But now I have the option of living on my own. No distractions, no draw-backs, and best of all, no curfews. Still, there has to be some sort of catch.

"What would be the downside in having my own house?" I may have more knowledge than most would at my age, but Stoic didn't know this. I deliberately gave a sarcastic tone with the question. Hopefully Stoic will think that I, being a rather naïve, washed-out teenager, would think that I didn't find a thing wrong with the idea.

"Well, since you won't be really living here, the housing will have to be small."

"How small?"

"Only large enough to have a bed, no more."

"Well, at least I have a roof to keep me dry. I don't know about you, but I think that I'm done with water for the rest of my life." No duh, after doing this every year, I am done with water.

"Ha! Well, I don't blame you on that wish!"

"Anything else I should know?" I needed all the info I can get.

"Well, even if you won't be living with a parent, someone has to be responsible for you. Also, there will be no free-loaders. I will expect you to do _something_ while you are living here."

"Will an apprenticeship do?"

"In what?"

"I've messed around in the smithy before."

"Well then, you will be looked after Gobber."

"Gobber?"

"A good friend of mine, as well as the village's blacksmith. You will be able to easily find him."

"What does he look like?"

"Gobber has a missing arm and leg, prosthetics on both."

"Ah, well, he sounds friendly."

"Trust me, his bark is usually worst than his bite!"

"Speaking of bite, what about food?"

"The Mead Hall provides food for the villagers who can't cook themselves."

"Mm-hmm, now, what about my situation with going home?"

"We still do trading businesses, we could ask the trader if he has heard of you or your father."

"What if we can't find them?"

"We'll wait until winter to think about that."

This was hysterical! There is so much information that he is giving me! This 'Gobber' character is Stoic's right hand man, one of his most trusted men. Not only will I gain info from the chief, but from his second-in-command as well! The villagers seem to know little more than killing and rebuilding to not be able to feed themselves. They would suffer greatly if their food was depleted. No wonder they seem so aggressive.

The housing isn't a problem, it's more than what I usually earn. Plus, it gives me the excuse to venture out more. This 'trader' might be a problem though. Stoic may claim that they still have contact with the outside world, but most other islands have already spread the well-known tell of the boy found in the waters. I hope that this trader hasn't figured out the familiarity of the multiple stories.

Now comes the problem of getting into dragon training. It seems as though that I won't be able to get in until winter ends. That leaves just enough time to get me accustomed to Berk's lifestyle, but will it be enough time to actually go through training? I don't know how long the training will last, for all I know, I could be starting a program that could last years! Maybe instead of getting into the actual training session, I could observe from afar. That would be good for gathering info without risking my own hide, but would that be suspicious?

Too many questions and scenarios entered my head, and now was not the time to think about them.

I nodded my head, "Then, I guess, we'll wait until winter."

A big, meaty hand appeared in front of my face. Following the arm it was connected to, I looked into the eyes of Stoic the Vast. Green eyes, but not like any pair that I knew. It didn't glow with it's own inner fire, it didn't have the familiar silts, it didn't have the gradient color change, it only had a normal, human, trusting gaze. Strange eyes, ones that was all too much like my own.

I only took a moment to look at the offered hand before I shook it. The deal was set.

"Welcome to Berk, Omega!"

Welcome to Berk, where there will be the strong possibility of Vikings finally losing the war between the dragons.

* * *

While the deal was being set, both boys forgot about the woman who owns the house. Gothi stood quietly at the sidelines, watching the conversation.

She knew that something about the boy was special, she didn't know what, but 'Omega' was special indeed. Stoic knew it as well, even if he couldn't sense it as Gothi could. Stoic never dealt well in conversation during the raid's aftermaths, but this boy was somehow able to casually talk with the chief. Not to mention, gain the chief's trust so easily. Stoic wasn't stupid when dealing with people, he always seemed to have a talent sensing one's intent. He doesn't give out his trust to just anyone.

The more that Gothi watched, the more she was certain that the boy was something else. She smiled when her guests shook hands, and she was still smiling when they both left together.

Yes, she will have to keep an ear out for the boy's actions in the near future!

* * *

How to Train Your Dragon belongs to Dreamworks,

which was inspired by the mind of Cressida Cowell.


	6. Father's Intuition

"Blue Fate, for one as dignified at yourself, will you please stop your pacing?"

The queen was taking a nap, her head resting on a ledge by some eggs, keeping them warm with her constant heat. She peered at Blue Fate with one of her six eyes open, a heavy lid draping over half of her pupil. Nearby was the black dragon, clawing out a ditch at every turn he turned during his walk.

As soon as I saw Skin-Shedder draped across the sands of Berk, I headed straight back home to talk to the queen. Here she confirmed what my hatchling had already informed me of, I was to leave him be until the season change.

Normally, I would cease my walking on behalf of the queen's word, but right now, I was only feeling worried about my hatching. Horrible things have happened in the past, if I wasn't there with him, my Skin-Shedder would be wearing a branding mark now. Nonetheless, I slowed my waltz to face her again.

"Your highness, please, I beg of you! Skin-Shedder could be in danger right now! I need to be there for him!"

Her majesty didn't move her head, for fear of smashing the fragile shells. But she did open her eye again to look at me with slightly silted eyes.

"I know how much you care about his well-being, but pray tell, is he or is he not near his final stage in growth?"

"He is, but that won't be for another five winters. He is still very young to approach Berk, what if he is needing of assistance?"

I could imagine all the possibilities too well: a trader who already spread the tale of the cursed child, a visiting Viking who would recognize Skin-Shedder and warn the rest, or worst yet, the chief recognizing his long-lost son. I cannot bear the thought of loosing my brother, my son, my soul mate.

Stupid, I know, me being a dragon and whatnot. But I would be lying to myself if I didn't say my human hatchling hasn't become a big part of my life. Ever since I found him, my life became all the better. He brought out some part of me that wouldn't be there if it wasn't for him. No dragon could have brought that part of me out. And, I think, I've done the same for him.

Which was why I needed to be there with him. Why couldn't the Queen see that?

Her majesty still didn't raise her head, but she did shift it in the slightest. Now her whole left side was gazing at me, still only one eye looking back. She stared into my eyes with an understanding look, at if she knew what was going through my head. A grim, remembrance smile twitched into place.

"I know that, you know that, but does he know it? You mustn't cloud your judgment with 'what-ifs,' if you do, you will not live life. I know that he isn't fully grown yet, and yes, I do note that he might be too young to venture on a quest such as this one. But you cannot control his life, your might alone will not be able to protect him from everything. And he knows that."

She tilted her head farther, almost touching the eggs. Her shadow covered all the shells, leaving none exposed to the red light of the lava.

"What you are dealing with isn't anything I haven't seen before, it is actually something all parents go through. You know that your young is growing, but you still see him as the hatchling you found. You still think of him as defenseless, thought he has faced just as many foes as you."

I pulled my head back, sharply. "He has not faced many foes at all! Any dragon he has faced never had any malicious intent towards him!"

"But he has faced more Vikings at one time than you have."

My auctions fell silent.

"Tis' true you have many foes, but so does Skin-Shedder." She still hasn't moved, but her eyes seemed to have grown.

"He has faced many enemies at one time. Remember the one where he ventured to the Berserker Tribe, and the leader's son managed to convince the others that Skin-Shedder was a malevolent spirit."

I recalled that all too well. The whole tribe was insane, so unlike their leader. One of the worst of them was the son. He was agreeable in the beginning, but Skin-Shedder was sloppy and got caught snooping around the armory.

There were so many, nearly the entire village against my hatchling. When I came about, he was pinned down, being poked and prodded by their weapons. We came back home as soon as possible, never before did I pump my wings like I did that day. Even with how fast I returned, my hatchling still has scars from the puncture wounds he got. The bipedal monsters had managed to skewer holes into my brother's hide, the thought of it happening again when I wasn't there scared me stiff.

"I know you are concerned, but Skin-Shedder told me what he had done before you showed up."

I turned up my ear flaps, intrigued. My brother knows that I don't like talking about this particular event, so we don't. Apparently, this inadvertently made me miss some information.

"Yes, he was injured, but he held his ground very well while you were returning to aid him. He reported to me that he knew that something bad was going to happen when the heir spotted him, so he planned ahead."

A certain sparkle of pride sprouted in her eyes. "He told me that he blunted some of the weapons while he smithing the day of his attack, leaving his persecutors with ill weapons. He also was near the chief throughout the same day as well, helping halt the assault."

Her head never tilted, for fear of cracking the eggs prematurely, but her eyes seem to fill my vision. And that sparkle never ceased to stop growing.

"He also heckled with many of the villagers during the attack, making some start fights with one another."

Did I just hear her croon?

"And when he was surrounded, he used the sword that the heir gave him as a sign of brother ship! Against said heir no less!" At this, she gave out healthy laugh, her breath disturbing the air around her.

After her chuckle, she looked back at me, her eyes showing nothing but pride.

"Skin-Shedder is smart, quick, and adaptable. He know what his limits are and uses all he can to make up for those unfavorable odds he is up against."

Her eye seemed to be the only thing in my line of sight, yet she still remained motionless.

"He is not as defenseless as you make him out to be."

Such sincerity, such certainty, such honest words had so much of an affect on me. I was reminded on how much every dragon in the nest meant to her.

"I think of him as kin, a son of my own nest, I would never send him off somewhere without knowing that he can handle it. You are dismissed."

With that, she returned to her nap. I was left speechless, standing stupidly in my little ditch. Nevertheless, I managed to somehow find myself soaring to my cave once more.

Her words tumbled through my mind, each confident statement leaving behind a feeling of guilt. Of all the people to have confidence with Skin-Shedder's abilities, the Queen was the one who had to remind me. I was with him since he was crawling, I've seen the heights he has now mastered. I was with him when he started to create, I've seen what he can make. I was with him when he fooled a chief of his pride, name, and land, I've seen the villages crumble because of him. Yet I was the one who needed reminding.

I felt foolish, and guilty at misjudging my brother's abilities. The Queen would never harm another without a reason. She would never single out someone because of them being different, she was too honorable. She would never intend on stabbing her pack in the back, she was too loyal. And we all would never doubt her judgments, she was too knowledgeable to make mistakes.

Our nest was one, which is what makes us strong.

While it still bothered me that I wouldn't be able to look out for my hatchling the whole day, I accepted the seasonal trips. I guess it would be hard for me to live on such an island for too long. And it would make finding out about Skin-Shedder's position obvious. Besides, I would still be able to see him, making sure he was healthy, making sure he was safe, making sure that he remains unscathed.

I shook my head as I landed, our cave feeling empty despite the mess left behind. I sniffed out the lingering scent of my young, before the brimstone and smog washed it away. I closed my eyes and played back the morning, trying to picture his every move, his every word, his every sound. Two whole moon cycles seemed too long of a time.

But it is for the best. One mustn't think of the body, but of the swarm.

I lied down, wishing to nap before I rounded up a flock for the coming hunting trip. Though the Queen was calm earlier, she knew she could trust me. Once the flock heads out, her highness would begin to panic. I try to look and see who would dare betray her, but I never seemed to find out whom. It would always be a stone between my scales when the one who always struggles would be the one who betrays us all. Or when one helped another to use as an excuse to not bring her a serving.

All it takes is one lingering doubt to corrupt a hive.

Thankfully, the Queen always knows. With all her wisdom and guidance, it is the least we can do.

My eyes were closed, a calm swept upon me. A smile graced my lips at my next thought.

And to think, I once doubted her leadership. I used to believe that what she taught us was misleading. I once believed that she never understood what happened beyond the nest, thinking that she was leading us to our doom. But now I know better.

Thanks to Skin-Shedder, we now know how to slow down a Viking charge. We now know how to get the most food with the least damage. We now know how considerate our Queen was, and how kind she is to allow a once enemy to live with us. Yes, all was righted with the world. With this final though, I closed my eyes.

The Queen must serve her people, as such, the people must server their Queen.

* * *

I looked at the boy as he and Gobber chatted like long-lost family members. Both men had the same sense of dry humor, one that causes both relief and headaches to those who listen. They were both currently speaking about trolls, each having their own tales about the subject.

I chuckled, shaking my head. While it is a great comfort that mentor and apprentice would get along smoothly, I prayed that this didn't mean that a Gobber Jr. would be living with us. One is more than enough!

Since we made the deal, I have been showing our temporary guest around the village. I haven't shown much to him before Gobber caught up with me. One thing led to another, and Omega was already starting to sharpen swords.

My smile grew when I saw how seamlessly the two where already working together. The lad certainly had a talent to still be able to remember despite his lost history. I gave out a sigh, my grin faltering. Such a shame that such an event must happen to one so young, and one so frail at that.

One look showed that the lad was premature at birth, his whole body was too small for anyone. On top of that, he was skinny. There were no signs of any meat on his bones, no fat, no muscle, nothing. He was a twig, a fishbone, a hiccup in all sense of the word.

I continued watching the two work, leaning against the window stall. The lad was a quick learner, taking note of everything in the smith. Efficient too, even with no real work being done at the moment, he was working as fast as he could. He stumbled across the many iron lumps Gobber has littered on the floor, but he will get accustomed to it yet.

The two were now babbling about metal, ores, and the like. I honestly couldn't tell what either are saying. For me rock was rock, if I could make a weapon out of it, I would. But I have to appreciate what Gobber does, being able to make what he does with all he can. I remember him trying to explain to me what he does exactly, but for the first time, I couldn't wrap my head around it. Now we have another with the same mindset, but with an experimental itch and nimble fingers to work with.

I took another once over with him. When I first heard of a washed up boy on the shores, I didn't know what to think. What I didn't expect though was a small teenager. Other than his size, there wasn't anything foreign about him. He had auburn hair, green eyes, freckles, and a thin face. The only clothing he was wearing gave away no sign of his whereabouts, it was only the common wool found for fighting against the colder regions. He had a dagger, but again, there was nothing to point to where his family was. Plus, since he couldn't remember much about himself, the missing or sunken boat won't do any good.

This was certainly a problem, and one that we won't be able to fix anytime soon. I gave out a sigh, before I ran my hand on my head.

With Omega unable to recall anything, we're just going to have to walk blindly into this one. I feel sorry for the boy, he is too young to experience this much emotional trauma. I can only imagine what he must be going through right now. Oh sure, he seemed fine, but I could tell that a whole torrent of emotion is going through his mind. I don't blame him.

Who ever parents he belongs to, I hope they are alright. The seas aren't too kind when it's in a rage, even the most experienced fishermen fear the ocean as much as they respect it. And with no plank around to show us the sign of the boat, it must have been a bad storm. How the boy is still able to breathe and walk at the same time is a miracle!

I couldn't help but think about the possible future. If the boy's parent has perished, he will have to live here. I assume he hasn't learnt how to fight against the dragons, if he does I'll assume he has forgotten, so he will have to participate in the training. He may live on his own if he wishes, he is nearly an adult. But someone has to teach him our ways.

I don't know how thorough his memory was cleaned, but he still must be mindful about how we work around here. Someone needs to teach him how to pull his own weight, someone needs to teach him about the raids, for Thor's sake someone needs to teach him how to defend himself!

I listed all persons available, but all were unacceptable. Also, I wouldn't ask of Berk to take care of a child not their own. This wasn't their choice, so they shouldn't be involved with it. Best not to think about these situations now.

No, now is not the time for that. Now is the time to welcome Omega to the tribe!

I glanced at him one more time, smiling wider than ever before. Yes, Omega will live happily with us as long as I say so. Until we find his tribe, I will make sure to see that no harm will come to him. Tis my oath as the chief.

* * *

How to Train Your Dragon belongs to Dreamworks,

Inspired by the mind of Cressida Cowell.


End file.
